A Star is Blossom alternate ending
by T-Dawg V.C
Summary: What if the PowerPuff Girls from the original 1998-2005 show came in to save Jared?


The PowerPuff Girls from the original show come to the viking dimension and looked around when they see Erica the Viking with a certain someone from the 2016 reboot dimension!

"Oh brother" Buttercup said "Look who it is? You're crush Blossom!"

Blossom was about to say something when Erica cut them off "That's sounds like a challenge!" she said. I was worried this would be a wedding without a fight! My betrothed is mine, and we are in love! Isn't that right, whatever your name is?

As you guess it's Jared Shapiro from the 2016 PowerPuff Girls reboot! He was about to say something "Actually, it's…"

"Quiet" Erica said. The women are talking!"

"Woah!" Blossom said. "That's sexist!"

Erica growls and pulls her sword. The Girls just look at each other with disgusted looks on their faces and shoot their eye beams at the sword melting it.

"Huh?!" Erica asked. "What did you do to my…." before she could finish, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup processed to beat up Erica the Viking with punches and kicks and Erica was out.

"Just remember one thing" Blossom said. "Don't ever mess with the PowerPuff Girls!"

"That's right!" Bubbles added

Suddenly Erica got back up and the Girls were ready for another round when suddenly Erica said "You fought well like real vikings! You three I consider worthily opponents! For that I give my love back to you!" She gives Jared back to the Girls but Jared notices something different about them.

"Hey…Blossom! You….look….completely different. Your bow is more sharp. And Bubbles' hair is lifted down and has no….."

"SHUT UP!" the Girls said scaring Jared. Blossom then said "We didn't came here to recuse this creep!"

Erica looked confused "No?" she said

"No!" Bubbles added. "If anything, he's represents the definition of self-insert fanfiction, but only happens to appear on a real show that makes us look bad!"

"Yeah!" Buttercup said. "And he shares the same look and first name as that infamous spokesperson I'm not giving out!"

"Come on Girls!" Jared said nervously. "You're supposed to take me back to the school play!"

"We're NOT the Girls from your dimension!" Blossom said. "We're the REAL PowerPuff Girls from another dimension! We fight crime, monsters, save the world from the forces of evil! We don't have crushes on creeps like you!"

Buttercup added "That's right! I used to have a crush on Ace from the GangGreen Gang only to find out that he was just using me to kill my sisters! He's a creep, just like you!"

"But…" Jared was about to say.

"NO BUTS!" Bubbles shouted. Why would Blossom and I be interested in someone like you?! Have you forgot that where only 5 years old?!"

"Erica is that your name?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah" Erica answered.

"We just came here to make sure that Jared over here STAYS in this viking dimension! And also marries you!" Blossom said pointing at Jared.

"What?!" Jared asked

"Really?!" Erica asked

"Really!" Blossom said. And then said "Hey where sorry we beat you up"

"And I'm sorry for thinking you want this guy….whatever his name is" Erica the Viking said. Both Blossom and Erica shook hands then looked at Jared with smirks.

"Oh No!" Jared said "You can't do this to me! Your supposed to save me. Like the Blossom from my…..dimension would!"

"Well let me tell you something!" Blossom said "I'm NOT that "Blossom" from your dimension! Deal with it!"

Erica get excited, grabs Jared and said "Alright my love one, time to get marry!"

The Girls then left as Jared said "NO! Please come back! Please don't make me marry this creep! I'll be a better character I swear! No please…." But the Girls already went back to their dimension. The Girls landed safe and sound back to their home.

Blossom then had a thought. "Buttercup, what did you do to those counterpart of ours?"

"Well….." Buttercup said

Cut to a boiler room with a titanium door. We here some arguing in the boiler room.

"Why did you have to steal by crush Bubbles?!" the Blossom from the other dimension asked

"Face it Blossom!" the Bubbles from this dimension shouted. "You're just jealous that I get to be the lead with Jared and you're casted as a rock!"

"I love Jared, that's why! You got a problem with that?!" this Blossom shouted.

"Dude" the Buttercup from you get the picture said. "You're the reason Bubbs and I were locked in this boiler room!"

"That's right! NO ME GUSTA!" this Bubbles said. Then asked "How do we get out of here and save Jared?"

"I tried my Aura Powers!" this Buttercup said. "But the door is way too strong!"

"Let me try mine!" this Blossom said. We heard a bang. But the door is still stuck. "It didn't work!" "Blossom" said. Ohh, poor Jared! How am I going to save him now?!" Then she starts whining.

Back to the real PowerPuff Girls. "Let just say I switched doors with a titanium one! So they can never get out!" Buttercup said winking. The Girls then high five each other.

So once again the day is saved thanks to the REAL PowerPuffs Girls! I'm never going near that Jared guy again!

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I have been hearing a lot of negative feedback on the episode from the 2016 reboot "A Star is Blossom" especially on the fact that Jared Shapiro is back and Blossom was once again out of character as well as Bubbles. And of course that this is self-insert fan fiction for head writer Jake Goldman(who happens to voice Jared as well) So I thought why not if I make a parody out of this. And have the PowerPuff Girls from the original show come in the place of the 2016 versions! This was for humor purposes only. If your a fan of the 2016 reboot, don't take this personally.


End file.
